the_world_of_anything_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Euclid Square Mall
Euclid Square Mall is a shopping mall in Euclid, Ohio, United States. It was opened in 1977 as a regional mall with two anchor stores: local chains Higbee's, and May Co. It is now owned by the Japanese Kabushiki Gaisha ABS conglomerate. History The beginning Euclid Square Mall was developed by Jacobs, Visconi & Jacobs; it opened in March 1977 on the site of a former Chase Brass & Copper Co. tubing mill. Originally, the mall comprised more than ninety-two inline tenants, with May Co. and Higbee's as its anchor stores. Higbee's was acquired by Dillard's in 1992. May Co. was consolidated into another division of the parent company, Kaufmann's, a year later. The property at Euclid Square Mall also contains 5 outparcels which included a Toys R Us, Dollar Bank, Stop & Shop, Red Lobster a convenience plaza, and another bank. The Dollar Bank parcel was torn down in 2014. The other 4 outparcels were either vacant or functioning as storage facilities by the then-current owner. Decline under new ownership In 1997, expansion plans were announced for a new Kaufmann's to open at Richmond Town Square, another nearby mall. These plans caused rumors that the Kaufmann's at Euclid Square would close, and by 1998, the Kaufmann's at Euclid Square was closed. By late 1997, Zamias Enterprises of Pennsylvania acquired Euclid Square Mall from its then-owners, Metropolitan Life Insurance. Under Zamias' ownership, several redevelopment plans were considered for the mall, including the possibility of converting it into a power centre. Occupancy at the mall began to drop before the mall was sold by Zamias. The Dillard's store was converted to Dillard's Outlet by 2002, the store's upper level was closed off. In early 2004, a collection of outlet vendors known as Outlets USA moved into the former Kaufmann's space. Outlets USA was shuttered in 2006, as the mall's owner thought that the outlet vendors were not "a good blend of merchants and tenants". A proposal was made in late 2006 to include the largely vacant mall property as part of a reconstruction of an abandoned industrial park located nearby. Last stores close In September 2013 Dillard's Outlet closed when the store's lease ended. When the last store closed, the mall measured up at 632,043 square feet. Afterwards, the building mostly was filled with 24 churches, rendering the mall entirely useless to secular people. Redevelopment and new management In 2016, Kabushiki Gaisha ABS bought the mall from it's current owners, and are in the process of redeveloping it. The churches were swiftly evicted, and a large-scale renovation is now underway. The mall's ownership was split between other companies, which included Loveboat Hospitality International, Luke Sams Corporation, the BigSpin Corporation, and CEC-ABS Entertainment. The land is being expanded in order to build Cabela's, Bass Pro Shops Outdoor World, and Dick's Sporting Goods stores, along with various new stores and establishments. The Cabela's stretches over the road between the store and the vacant Super Kmart (property with the Kmart on it also owned by the companies owning Euclid Square). Several roads are being relocated and slightly modded to help this expansion. Loveboat Hospitality International went bankrupt in August 2016, leading to the shutdown of the short-lived Child World: ABS split the now-unoccupied space in half, opened up a super-budget clearance store in one half under the name "Crazy Gideon's" (a revival of the famous local clearance outlet in California), whilst the other half was allocated as a "Chuck E. Store" that sells merchandise themed around CEC-ABS' Chuck E. character and friends as well as surplus posters, costumes and other items from Ohio-area CEC locations. The space it is located in is immediately next to the local Chuck E. Cheese's. Tenants Anchor stores * Super Kmart * Kmart Clearance Center of Ohio * JCPenney * Kohl's * Eneos * Chuck E. Cheese's * Crazy Gideon's * Bass Pro Shops Outdoor World * Cabela's * Dick's Sporting Goods * Best Buy (using the logo, branding, and store design used by the Mall of America store) * Ollie's Bargain Outlet * Sandström OnTV Company Other stores * Magic Mart * Justice * Brothers (using "The Endless Adventure" horse logo) * 77 Kids (inside American Eagle Outfitters) * American Eagle Outfitters * Hot Topic * Play It Again Sports * Once Upon A Child * Plato's Closet * Music Go Round * Style Encore * The Children's Place * The Disney Store * Aeropostale * Rural King * Tractor Supply Company * Advance Auto Parts * Target (small-format store) * QVC @ The Mall * Blockbuster Video (franchised location) * Family Video * Toys "R" Us Outlet * Victoria's Secret * Dollar Tree * P.S. from Aeropostale * Gap * The Home Depot * Reno-Depot Family entertainment * Chuck E. Cheese's * Sky Zone * Circus Playhouse & Food Emporium * KidZania Euclid * America's Incredible Pizza Company * Token Town Arcades * Funspot Jr. (satellite location of Funspot Family Fun Center) * Game-O-Rama Restaurants * Euclid Wok 'n Pizza * P.F. Chang's * Ku Ku Chinese Restaurant * Yukimura Asian Buffet & Grill * Mu Cow Asian Restaurant & Café * Mancino's Pizza & Grinders * Friendly's * Old Country Buffet * Quaker Steak & Lube * Five Guys Burgers & Fries * Potbelly Sandwich Works * Smashburger * Din Tai Fung * Bubba Gump Shrimp Company * The Rusty Pelican * Fuddrucker's * Carvel Ice Cream Food court * Judd's Chicken Country (KFC) * Tim Hortons * Panda Express * Subway * Pizza Pizza * McDonald's * Arthur Treacher's Fish & Chips * Donut Connection * KaleidoScoops * Moe's Southwest Grill * Chuck E.'s Snack Spot * Dairy Queen Grill & Chill * Jollibee * Roy Rogers Restaurants * Krispy Kreme Doughnuts * Fazoli's * Pizza Hut Express * Arby's * Auntie Anne's * Firehouse Subs * Lee's Famous Recipe Chicken * Bojangles' Famous Chicken 'n Biscuits * Dunkin' Donuts * Baskin-Robbins Seasonal stores and attractions * Spirit Halloween (Using the old Red Lobster restaurant outpost, operated during November and October, used as mall storage during the other months except December) * Toys "R" Us Holiday Express (Using the old Red Lobster restaurant outpost, operated during December, used as mall storage during the other months) * Halloween City (Using the old Dog House space) * Rietta Jr. (Satellite location of Rietta Flea Market in Hubbardston, Massachusetts, using the old Super Kmart outpost, operated in the Spring and Summer, also has various other uses, such as filming for local Euclid Square-related TV shows (Euclid's Got Talent, Super Press Your Luck, Pointless, and The 4 'O Clock Mall Report) once every month (once every week for the 4 'O Clock Mall Report), a haunted house in October, a "Winter Wonderland" in December, and Monster truck shows in the parking lot every year) * The Magical Mystical Horror Factory (Haunted house attraction, using the old Super Kmart outpost, operated during October) Lodging * Howard Johnson (with a new-build HoJo restaurant) * Microtel Inns & Suites * Rodeway Inn * Red Roof Inn * Best Western Resort Euclid * Great Wolf Lodge * CoCo Key Water Resort Movie Theaters * 109 Cinemas * AMC Fork & Screen * Cinépolis * Regal Euclid Stadium 72 * Alamo Drafthouse Cinema * Goodrich Quality Theaters Other * PBS Kids-funded playground (in the style of the one at Forest Fair Village in Forest Park, Ohio) * Playplace (inside McDonald's) * Euclid Square Mall RC Park * Carousel (in the food court) * Slum Theatre (a performance stage styled after a slum) * Euclidome (an 21,248-seat indoor arena and convention center modeled on the Fargodome, the Alerus Center, and the GelreDome, with the intentions of luring a NFL franchise to Euclid) Mall infrastructure The renovated Euclid Square Mall features a totally rebuilt from-the-ground-up second floor, food court (also located on the second floor, some of the food court is on the first floor), and a special corridor known as the "Euclid Triangle", with entrances from the triangle to Super Kmart, Chuck E. Cheese's, 77 Kids/American Eagle Outfitters and the aforementioned Cabela's. Euclid Triangle stores are classed as anchor locations as they are built separately from the rest of the mall. An underground railway line for the mall has been built, and is now operated by Shin-Nippon Railways (marketing itself in the US simply as "SNR"). The line runs from Cleveland's city center, with services terminating at the mall. Rolling stock comprises of SNR Ruisch (ex-81-740 Moscow Metro) EMUs, SNR SuperXpress DL high-speed diesel locomotives (rebuilt from GE B39-8 locomotives), two-car JRS 7000 Series EMUs (used during off-peak hours and as shuttles for Birthday Stars) and EMD GP15-1 diesel maintenance locomotives (owned by CSX, on lease to SNR). The Euclid Square Mall Station has 4 separate exits: 2 of them lead to either side of the mall's main floor, 1 acts as direct access to Chuck E. Cheese's, and 1 leads to the food court. Incidents and criticism The mall and some of its stores have seen a share of incidents and negative reception caused by shoppers as of its 2016 re-opening: * Token Town came under fire on opening day (July 21, 2016) for serving frozen Screamin' Sicilian pizzas. The concern was raised by two "whistleblowers" from Circus Playhouse and Chuck E. Cheese's. * The Euclid Triangle was evacuated after SNR construction workers tripped the fire alarm system. The main entrance for CEC Euclid Square was cordoned off to allow for construction of the entryway to the mall's new train station; SNR attempted to rectify this by opening the emergency exits inside Kmart. It later apologised to the evacuees upon re-entry permission being granted by the fire department. * A stampede of eager contestants for the first ever local edition of Pointless (being filmed on the 4th of August 2016) injured around 45 people. None were fatally injured. * A provoked Child World employee rendered redundant by the shutdown of the chain that hired him attempted to destroy the new Crazy Gideon's store on opening day (5th September, 2016). Perpetrator Yvan Jules was later charged attempted murder of the store manager, and was forced to stay in prison for 18 months. * On the 28th of September 2016, Best Buy's Euclid Square cellular phone department was shut down after a Samsung Galaxy Note 7 (that the manager reportedly refused to withdraw from sale after a recall of the device) caught fire inside a display case. Sandstrom OnTV Company, Chuck E. Cheese's and Kmart all reported smoke leaking into their locations; after this, the entire west wing of the mall was evacuated, forcing 725 shoppers and a Birthday Star out of the building in the process. Sandstrom, Kmart and CEC reopened the next day, however Best Buy remained closed until the 5th of October. * A shopper carrying a Samsung Galaxy Note 7 was attacked by three other shoppers after the final mandatory recall of said device; these shoppers stated that they were angered by Best Buy's decision not to terminate sale of the device until the fire that shut them down for a week. Police and mall security rejected this excuse when the shoppers were charged for battery. This occurred on the 7th of October 2016. ** The shopper who was attacked was confirmed to have been bringing the device to Best Buy for a replacement LG G5 handset. * A Sky Zone guest was reportedly injured after colliding in mid-air with another guest inside the trampoline complex on the 29th of October 2016. Sky Zone were ordered to pay out $5280 in damages, missed education and medical bills. The manager of Euclid Square Mall visited the mother of the child who fell victim to the incident, asking for her view on the situation, whilst three Euclid Square fun centers (Token Town, Circus Playhouse, and Chuck E. Cheese's) sent their mascots (Lucky the Lion, Billy Bob and Chuck E. Cheese respectively) to present offers of additional compensation with 100 tokens and $25 in spending money with the location of her choice. The claimant decided to take the tokens and spending money from Chuck E., and went to take her sibling and Chuck E. on a walk to CEC Euclid Square later that morning. Category:Malls Category:Ohio Category:United States Category:Kabushiki Gaisha ABS